A Forgotton Valentine's
by Spitfire1017
Summary: Its Artemis and Wally third Valentine's Day together and he forgot it once again.


Okay, guys this is my fanfic. So good and bad comments are welcomed

This takes place this year on Wally and Artemis's third Valentine's Day together.

* * *

Artemis sat in a fancy resturant, drummimg her fingers on the table. With her head in her hand she sighned. She was in a strapless purple dress that went down to her knees. She checked her phone for th 10th time that hour. Artemis was waiting for Wally, for it was Valentine's Day, and he was almost 3 hours late.

'He better not have forgot again'. she thought as a waitor walked up to her.

"Excuse me, miss" Artemis looked up. "I'm sorry to interupt you but the resturant is full and a couple would like a table." Artemis checked the time once more, it was 9:30. She sighed and got up "They can take it. I was just leaving anyway." She got her stuff and let the couple sit down."I hope you have a nice night." The couple thanked her and she walked out.

When she reached the zeta tube, anger rushed through her. 'He said he wouldn't forget. I can't believe he stood me up. Again!' She stepped in to the old photo booth.

Recognized Artemis B 07

When she arrived at the cave, she walked in to the living room/kitchen where everyone else was. M'gann and Conner were sharing an ice cream sundae, Zatanna was lying on the couch watching Robin play video games with none other then Wally West.

"Hey Artemis, Wow, you look great!" M'gann greeted her. Artemis waved at her. Zatanna seemed to notice Artemis's attude and sat up." Artemis, are you okay?". "Just fine." She responded.

Wally over heard this and paused his game to look her."Hey babe, where've you been?"

"Where have I been? What is wrong with you?! How can you forget. Again!" The others were surprised by her out burst, but stayed where they were.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"You forgot Valentine's Day again! For the third year in a row." Wally's eyes widened. "Babe-".

"Don't call me that. How could you forget, all you had to do was get dressed and go to gotham. I mean do I not mean that much to you that you forget you have a girlfriend!" Wally stood up.

"I didn't forget I have a girlfriend!"

"Then how come I just spent the night at a resturant waiting for someone who never came came"

"Artemis, I'm sor-"

"You are worst boyfriend on the planet, not even this planet, the universe! I bet there are better boyfriends than you on mars!" Wally looked down at his feet. "This is the last time you will ever ditch me on Valentine's Day." She walked away.

Wally was about to catch up to her when someone smacked him."Nice going." Conner said behind him.

"Relax guys. Arty will get over it. Its not like it never happened before."

"I don't know about that." Zatanna said.

"I assure you by tomorrow, she'll be over it,"

* * *

Gotham Academy

14:02

Feb. 15, 2013

Wally waited for Artemis outside Gotham Academy with Dick. She walked up to them. "Hi Arty." Dick said. "Hey babe. So I was thinking, maybe we can see that new movie coming out?" Wally said.

"Hey Dick, why are you standing here by yourself?" Artemis questioned. Wally looked suprised, Artemis had completely ignored him. So he tried again. "You know that movie you've been wanting to see, _A Haunted House_." But Artemis kept ignoring him, by the way she acting it was like he wasn't even there. "Babe?" Wally wondered why she was giving him the slient treatment.

"So, meet you at the cave later?" Dick tried to break the tension.

"Sure, see you later." She walked away.

"What was that? It was like I wasn't even here." Wally exclaimed. A car pulled up with Alfred in the front.

"I told you, we all told you." Dick said as he got in the car. "see you at the cave later." Wally nodded and the car rode off. 'She'll get over it...I hope.'

* * *

Mt. Justice

18:16

Recognized Kid Flash B 03

Wally walked in to see Artemis, Robin, M'gann, Zatanna, and Conner watching _The Big Bang Theory_ and ironically it was the valentine's day episode.

"Hey guys, Artemis." Wally noticed Artemis was still ignoring him. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her. Artemis pulled away from him and slid over to Conner's side of the couch. Everyone else in the room felt the situation getting more and more awkward and tried to focus on the show playing then the drama in their friends' love life.

"Hmm, must be nice to have a guy to go all out for a date." Artemis commented. Wally scowled, but kept watching. "Penny sure is lucky to have a boyfriend like that." Artemis looked at Wally for a quick second. "Doesn't ditch her, remebers things, and he's so good to her that she gets mad that he pays **too** much attention to her." Wally kept getting more annoyed. "Leonard must realy care about her." She looked at Wally with her eyes narrowed. "I wonder what that's like."

"So I forgot valentine's day, big deal! Its not like it was your birthday." Wally said as he stood up.

"It's a day that comes every year. People decorate everything for it. Look around" Artemis got up and pointed to the decorated walls of the cave, " M'gann put up these decorations two weeks ago. You are always here. You run around the cave for food 20 times a day! You didn't notice everyone going out on dates. You can't put together in your so called genius mind that it is valentine's day!"

Everyone was quiet. The only thing that was heard was the sound of laughter as Sheldon blamed Penny for giving him the flu. Artemis stormed out of the room, out of the cave and didn't give a second glance at Wally as she left.

Recognized Artemis B 07

Wally stood there for moment before he ran in to the zeta beam.

Recognized Kid Flash B 03

Everyone who was still in the living room looked at each other. 'Oh, man' they all thought.

* * *

Mt. Justice

19:30

Feb. 18

Over the course of a few days, Wally tried calling and e-mailing Artemis but she never answered. He even tried sending messages through people, but either she either ignored of replied with a very nasty message. Wally and Robin were in Wally's room at the cave.

"I'm really sorry, Artemis I don't know how I could I forget I don't think sometimes an-" Wally heard a beep on his phone. He dialed a number and waited " Hey, its me again, the machine cut me off. Again. As I was saying, I'm stupid and I hope you know how sorry I am. Bye." Wally callapsed on his bed.

"Dude, just give her some space to cool off. After what happened 3 days ago, she just needs to calm down and you calling isn't gonna help." Robin sat in a chair by Wally's computer desk, reading a gaming magazine.

"So what do I do?"

"You wait."

"I wait?"

"Yes, you wait."

"Why?"

"Let her come to you, man." Wally nodded and looked up at his ceiling.

"This is sad, I'm so deperate I'm taking advice from someone younger than me." Robin laughed. " I have more experience than you."

"Dude!"

Down the hall Artemis was getting some advice of her own. "Do you think I should forgive him now?" Zatanna looked at her from the foot of Artemis' bed.

"Yes! I can't stand to see Wally like this. It's freaking creepy! All he does is mope around and I haven't heard him crack a corning joke in days. It is so weird."

"I miss his corning jokes." Artemis cracked a smile.

"This is how can people can tell your meant for each other, your the only one that tolerate his jokes and find his over eating adorable." Zatanna explained.

"It is adorable! You know once you get pass the whole 'Where does it all go?' phase."

"I've known Wally for about 2 or 3 years and I'm still in that phase. So go talk to him."

"Right now? Its like 11 at night."

"Its 7: 30 and your making excuses now go."

"But-"

"Go!"

"Okay, Okay" Artemis got up from her bed and walked to her door. "Jeez, don't get your panties twist."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Artemis walked down the hall to Wally's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." Wally said. She opened the door. Wally was surprised, Artemis hadn't talked to him for days and now here she is in his door way.

"Wally can we talk?" Wally nodded and sat up. Robin got up and whispered to him."Told ya, man. Just gotta walt." He left.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said back. It was quiet for a moment. "Wait here I have something for you." He ran out of the room and a second later he came back with flowers and a box of chocolate in his hands.

"Artemis I'm sorry I forgot. I didn't mean to hurt you." Wally sat next to her on his bed.

"Its okay. I over reacted." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him. He kissed back and she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When they pulled back, she asked,

"What happened that made you forget?"

"I was helping my friend. She got stood up by her boyfriend and was crying in the park."

He started kissing her neck.

"I kinda feel bad now."

"Don't. She meet some other guy and last I checked they really hit it off." She brought his lips to hers and they started making out.

"I can't believe someone would do that to his girlfriend, what a jerk." He laid her on his bed and Artemis felt his arms wrap around while she combed her fingers though his hair. It wasn't long after that, that she finally understood what he had said.

Wally was concentrading on the hickey he was giving Artemis, when she pulled away.

"What happened?"

"What did you just say?"

"What happened?"

"No before that."

"What a jerk that guy was for ditching his girlfriend."

Artemis sat up pushing Wally off her. "You realize that is exactly what you did to me."

"No, He knew it was Valentine's Day and did it on purpose, I was an accident."

"Before you said its a good thing that you remembered. You knew it was valentine's day and you didn't think to say anything to me."

"I was with my friend I was busy."

"You could have called. I would've been happy with a stupid box of chocolate." She stood up.

"You know who's a jerk, you!"

"But we were having such a good time, why must you ruin that."

"You ruined it. Get out!" She threw all the chocolate on his head.

"But this my room." He said trying to get the chocolate out his hair.

"Fine!" She crushed the flowers underneath his feet and walked out.

Zatanna and Robin the whole scene go down on his laptop.

"Come on!" Robin shouted.

"So close!" Zatanna shouted as well.

* * *

West house

16:20

Feb. 19, 2013

Artemis walks up to the West house and knocks on the door. Mrs. West answered.

"Hello dear."

"Hi Mrs. West, is Wally home?" Mary looked behind his son's girlfriend to see a box that was covered by Wally's keystone high jacket. And suddenly she knew why Artemis was here. "Um, yes, he's in his room." Artemis nodded. "Everyone else is in the living room." Mary felt the need to tell her. Artemis looked down and swallowed hard. "Okay."

Mary let Artemis inside and she headed straight for Wally's room. The rest of the family watched her climb up the stairs. "Is everything okay with them?" Iris asked.

"I don't know." Mary answered. Iris walked up the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"To find out whats going on." Iris said.

"You are so nosey." Barry said to his wife.

Right before she disappeared up the stairs she said. "You know I am not the only one."

They looked at each other and concluded "Let's go."

Artemis walked into Wally's room, Wally was sitting on his bed looking out the window. He didn't notice her until she closed the door behind her, not knowing Wally's family was listening at the door.

"Uncle B, I already told you I don't want to watch celebity hockey."

"Actually its me." Wally turned around.

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" He finally saw the box in her arms.

"I brought you stuff." She handed it to him. "Everything's in there." He stared at her.

"Arty-"

"Just take it." He put the box on his bed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked, hoping she would say no.

"No." He felt relief. "I just think that maybe we should go on a break."

"Why?"

"Cause you don't want to be with me anymore."

"I love being with you. Just because I forgot Valentine's day-"

"Three years in a row."

"-doesn't mean I don't care about you." Artemis crossed her arms.

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Valentine's day. The first time you forgot, I was a little upset but I understood. We had only been going out a month. The second time, I was angry but I let it go. The third time means its time to think about us."

"Artemis, my friend got ditched by her boyfriend on Valentine's day, I had to comfort her." Wally explained.

"A girl got ditched by her boyfriend, sounds familar."

"You always said Valentine's Day was a cliche. That you can celebrate love any other day of the year."

"I did think that. I still do. But you know how many other dates you forgot?" She didn't give him time to answer. "A lot." Barry facepalmed. "I waited for you for almost 3 hours and you had the gul to ask 'where have you been?'. Do you know how embarrishing it was to be surruonded by other couples whose boyfriends remembered to show up."

Mary sighed.

"You were with a friend I get that but there is such thing as a phone, Wally, you could have called. I'm only saying this because I'm tired of being stood up, I'm tired of being you forgetting and I'm sick of having to wait for your excuses on why you forgot." Artemis contiuned her rant.

"I get it! I'm a terrible boyfriend are you done yet."

They looked at each other for a while.

"Yeah, I'm done." She went for the door handle and in a split second, Rudy and Mary ran down the hall, Iris took off down the stairs and Barry, on the way to the stairs in super speed, tripped and fell down the stairs. When he hit the bottom, he called out for his wife.

"Ahh! Iris help me, I'm hurt. I can't move!"

Iris dragged him to the couch, laughing the entire time. Artemis and Wally watched the entire thing happen before their eyes. They would've laughed so hard of it weren't for the situation at hand. Artemis walked right out of the house and went straight for the zeta tube.

* * *

Mt. Justice

15:30

Feb. 21, 2013

"Now guys, be considerate, Artemis broke up with Wally a few days ago and he's still not taking it well-" M'gann tried to explain to the rest of team when she was interrupted.

Recognized Kid Flash B 03

"-Be nice."

Wally walked in "Hey guys" He got various 'His' in return. There was an awkward silence when Conner broke it.

"So how are you taking the break up?"

"Conner!" M'gann frowned at him.

"What? You said 'be nice' and I was asking nicely." She facepalmed.

"Its okay. It wasn't a break up. We're on a break."

"What's the difference?" Robin asked.

"Dude, I don't know. I'm going to my room." Wally put his hands in his pockets and walked to his room.

"Nice job, boy blunder." Zatanna said.

"Sb asked the question." Robin defended.

Recognized Artemis B 07

"Hello all" She said happily grabbing of M'gann's cookies.

"Why are you so happy?" Zatanna asked, eyeing her.

"It could be the fact that I got a date saturday night."

"WHAT?!" Everyone said.

"WHAT?!" Wally yelled. Even though he was down the hall, they still heard him as if he was in the room with them. He raced in to the room. "You've got a date?!" He shouted.

"Yep."

"How could you have a date already?"

"We're on a break, I could do whatever I want." She walked away with Zatanna and Robin walked up to him

"You okay?"

"She think she's so clever. Well two can play at this game. Do me a favor and find out where she's going? Thanks." He ran to his room.

"Okay. So, I'm guessing thats a no!" Robin yelled.

The next day

"So did you find out where she's going?" Wally jumped on the couch. Disturbing Robin from his game. He grabbed Wally and dragged him off the couch.

"Jump on the couch again and I'll tell everyone at your school your gay."

"You wouldn't." Robin eyed him. "Okay, you would. Where is she going?"

"A fancy resturant in Central City. Her date is going to fly to it."

"Oh, even better." Wally rubbed his hands together evilly.

"Whatever happens I'm recording the feed from the cameras."

* * *

Central City

20:05

Feb. 23, 2013

"Wow, this place is amazing." Artemis said as she and her date, Jake, walked in the resturant.

"Only the best for you." He said as he lead her to their table.

"Well would you look at this. Artemis I didn't know you were coming here." Wally said all smug.

"Wally what are you doing here?" Artemis replied.

"Just on a date, like everyone else."

Just to Artemis' luck, Wally is sitting at a table right next to them. Which means every time she looks up he's in her view.

"What do you want to order?" Wally's date, Katie, asked him.

"Everything." Both Artemis and Wally said at the same time.

"Excuse me." Katie said

"Sorry. But thats usaully what he would say."

"Do you two know each other?"

"He's/She's my ex." They said at the same time.

Things got awkward fast. So they ordered their food and sat quietly. Soon, Artemis and her date started talking and laughing and Wally didn't like one bit of it.

"-and then he said Bazinga!" Both of them laughed.

"Sheldon is too funny. I still wonder if he's crazy."

"He's not crazy he's mother had him tested." Artemis said, laughing a little.

Wally narrowed his eyes. That was his and Artemis' show, she just can't share it with another guy.

"So, who's your favorite superhero? Mine is Artemis, she's so kickass."

Artemis scoffed. 'Kiss up.' She thought.

"Ironic how she has the same name as your girlfriend, sorry ex-girlfriend. So I understand why you wouldn't like her, well anymore."

"My parents loved greek mythology. Is that a problem?"

"Not really, just saying how weird it is."

"Sorry, didn't know my name was such a big deal."

"I think its a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." Jake said to Artemis. She blushed and smiled a little. Wally growled.

"She's beautiful, yeah. But once you get to know her, you find out how evil she can be." Wally said

"I don't recall doing anything to you." Artemis replied.

"Oh yeah, how about replacing my friend in our group."

"Your just mad you made a fool out of yourself when we first met."

"Oh really what did he do?" Wally's date asked.

"He was in his bathing suit and had all his beach gear. And when he arrived as soon as he saw me he tripped over his shoes. Everything callapsed around him and it was so funny. All you heard was 'Let's get this party star-ted."

Everyone started laughing at Wally.

"Dude that is so bad. Haha. Way to screw up with a girl."

"He didn't mess up that bad. It was actually really cute."

"And I guess you didn't totally ruin our group."

"He's a pretty guy once you get to know him." Katie stated.

"And she can be bad in good way." Jake said. Wally and Artemis looked at each other

"I'm sorry. No I'm sorry. No I'm sorry!" They kept saying at the same time.

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna fight over who's sorry. Just make up." Katie said as she and Jake got up and left them alone.

"Is she the friend you helped out?" Artemis said as she sat next to Wally.

"Yep. Good actor, isn't she."

"Let me guess he's the boy she fell for."

"Yep. Just like us, except he's from gotham and she's from central."

Wally took her hand in his. "I'm sorry for the billionth time. Can we just forget this and move on with our lives?"

"I forgive you and yes. And for now, wanna go make out in your car?"

"Yes. I miss making out with you. So much." They stood up and walked out of the restuarant holding hands.

"You do realize we left our food in there." Artemis said.

"Who cares? I put it all on Dick's credit card."


End file.
